TY
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Tyler Lewisham is a strong minded, troubled teenager and when her mom dies in a tragic car accident it leaves the 16 year old feeling more lost than she ever has been before. And to pile it on, her dad remarries after a year; dragging her down to the weary wooden land of Forks. Will Ty find something worth staying for or will her journey end sooner than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"This is a new beginning Ty" whined dad, I scowled at him furiously.

"A new beginning? A. New. Beginning? I don't want a new fucking beginning dad; I don't want a new life. I like this life; you want to move away from mom! How is that good for me?" I shrieked, his face pained when I brought mom up. "I don't want to go, you're forcing me! I hope you're damn happy with your plastic ass wife and her bitch of a daughter because you're clearly so fucking unhappy with just me" I added, continuing to shout. Before he could reply, I stormed out my room and into the bathroom, slamming the door. I fell against it and slid down to my knees, tears in my eyes. I'm right though, he isn't doing this for me. He didn't even think about how I'd feel, he just dropped it into a conversation about school homework as if I'd be happy to find out I didn't have to do my English Essay because we're moving down south with his horrible new wife and her horrible fake daughter. I sobbed into the sleeve of my football jersey, I tried holding my nose so he couldn't hear me but I had a feeling he already knew. So what, I don't care; he should know I'm upset. Maybe then he'll eventually consider my feelings not like it's any different though; he didn't care how I felt when mom died early last year. It obviously hasn't taken him long to move on, he married Shannon 3 weeks ago; I'm not ready to move on. Not at all! I don't want a new mom or even a step-mother. I want my real mom!

"I'm sorry Tyler" my dad said on the other side of the door, from the sounds of it he was sitting on the other side of the door. I continued to cry, just leave me alone.

"Why? It's not like it matters what I think anyway. From the sound of it, this has been the plan for quite a while" I bit back, tears streaming down my face, dropping onto my baggy jersey and soaking in.

"We need a new start Ty." He told me like he knew, of course he knows; he's dad. The grown up, I'm just the stupid kid.

"I don't want a new start" I shrieked, "I want mom, I want to go back a year and be fighting with her over what t-shirt I'll wear to Jess's 16th" I cried. "I want her to tell me off for purposely pretending to spill orange juice. I want her to laugh at me wearing odd socks in sandals." I was crying so much it hurt, and of course he didn't care. He didn't care how I felt; it was about him and what he wanted.

"Ty" he said, his voice broke and for a second I thought he was crying too.

"Just leave me alone, for once; just go away" I cried, I heard him get up. I can't believe this is happening, I buried my head into my knees and held myself. I hate him, I hate her and I hate fucking Cam. I just want to leave, find somewhere to stay up here. I need mom, why is she never here when I actually need her?

**Chapter one:**

I placed the last box of mine down in my new room, the walls a pale yellow and floor wooden. I'd need to buy a rug to make sure my feet didn't freeze and some new slippers probably, I'll remember to buy them when I go into town later. There was an old oak desk in the corner gathering dust and a small window on the wall to my right looking out onto the street with white blinds, crooked. The double bed in the corner of the room to my left only had a dirty mattress on it, I'm glad I brought my sheets. I walked over to the window, it showed dad standing on the curb talking to the neighbours with Cam on his arm and Shannon on the other. They looked like a proper family; I'm just the odd part that goes in the box as a spare. I pulled the blinds down and turned the bedroom light off; there was no need for it to be on. I'll go to the store and buy some paint; I got given $300 off my Grandparents for my 'new life'. It may as well go towards making this place feel a little more like home, I grabbed my bag I'd had as hang luggage on the plane and swung it over my shoulder. I pulled the door shut as I stepped back out into the hall way, this place is a bungalow type thing. I think Shannon wants to get an extension built in so they can have a room upstairs; it's pointless if you ask me. I left the empty and cold house to go outside, the clouds were looming; it's going to rain. Fun; stuck in the house with them. I paused at the door, not wanting to go over to the happy family. I looked to my left and saw a boy in the garden next door, his skin olive and he looked young. His black hair flicked at the fringe, he had soft brown eyes and he was looking at me carefully. I considered going to ask dad if I could go to the shop but it'd be better to just go, show that just because we're moved; he doesn't have any control over me at all. I walked over to the fence that separated out gardens and waited, the boy came over slowly.

"Hi, do you know where a shop is that sells paint?" I asked, trying to sound a little friendly so I didn't come across as rude. He smiled,

"Yeah, I'll take you if you want" he replied, that'd be helpful and it'd be nice to at least make a friend I suppose. I smiled back,

"That'd be helpful, thanks." He walked around the fence and I joined him on the edge of the grass. I started off walking out the street as dad turned around, the boy caught up and we walked at a fast pace off. It didn't take long to get to the shop, it was small and there wasn't a lot of choice on paint but I wasn't bothered. Anything was better than pale yellow, I looked at the white; I could always have that to make the room look bigger but it's not really warm and that house definitely needs more warmth. I put it back and picked up a rather nice rich brown, I got 2 big pots of it and paint brushes, I paid for them. The boy carried both for me, which again was very nice of him.

"Need any help painting?" he asked, I thought about it. If we painted as soon as we got back, and then left it. It'd be dry for tomorrow and then I can redo it alone after I get back from school.

"Um yeah sure; If you have nothing better to do" I smirked, he grinned.

"Me? Never" I could tell me and him were going to be good friends. We got back to the house, dad and Shannon were still outside but Cam had disappeared. She better stay out my way, she may be my new step-sister but I will still kick her ass if she goes on like she did back home. We went in and straight into my room, I don't even think dad realised I was back. I shut the door so we'd be left alone; the boy put the paint down.

"I'm Ty by the way" I told him, he turned and smiled at me.

"Seth." Seth's a nice name for a boy, I have a boy's name too so hopefully he'll see me as one of the guys. "Nice room" he added, looking around rather bored by it.

"It's all right but definitely needs a new look" I muttered,

"I'll just go get some masking tape from mine so that the paint doesn't drip onto the floor or skirting boards" he smiled, he disappeared for a while. I didn't think he was going to come back to I opened the pot of paint; just as I got the lid off he came back in and shut the door.

"Starting without me" he winked; I smiled to myself and stood up. He busied himself putting tape on the skirting boards and then he stood up. I'd just watched him in awe that he was so helpful, his mom must love him. He turned to me and walked back over, he took some masks out his front pocket. "Put this on, stops the fumes getting to your chest" he told me, I knew why but I wasn't bothered he'd told me. Most people talk to me like I'm an idiot anyway, I got two paint brushes out the packet and handed him one, and he took the other pot and went to the other side of the room near the window. I took mine to the side of the room with my bed, and we painted. We painted for hours; dad came in when it was getting dark outside. He came to check on me, he knocked on the door. Knowing the boundaries of his limits,

"Yes?" I asked loudly,

"Are you all right?" he asked, he opened the door slightly and peaked in. He looked amazed when he saw I was painting, he looked around and looked more amazed that Seth was here helping me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied, continuing. Seth and I had done quite a lot; we were nearly done if I'm honest. Give us another hour and a bit, my arm was getting sore but Seth seemed to be whizzing through it totally fine.

"That's good, I'm making dinner. Pasta and cheese; would you like to stay for tea?" he asked Seth, Seth shook his head.

"No thank you, my mom makes tea when she gets in. She likes to eat with us, thank you for offering though" he said very politely, dad just gaped at him a little unsure because the boys back home were such jerks. He smiled anyway and then looked back at me, "I'll call you when it's ready" he told me.

"'Kay" I muttered, he left and shut the door after him. Dad and I still weren't on good terms and I think Seth sensed it.

"He's nice" Seth commented, probably expecting to get a reaction out of me; I wasn't going to talk to a stranger about my problems so I didn't reply, I just continued painting. We eventually finished, just as dad called me for tea. I checked my watch, 8:17pm.

"Thanks so much for helping me" I told Seth, he smiled.

"Don't mention it, I love painting. I'll come round after school tomorrow and help you put the second coat on" he told me, I smiled; grateful. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked, I bit my lip rethinking to make sure I definitely was. I nodded slowly, he smiled more. "I'll walk with you tomorrow morning if you want..."

"Sounds great, I'll meet you outside, say 8?" I asked and he nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you then, good night Ty" he smiled,

"Night" I replied. I walked him to the door and closed it after he left. I walked through into the living room as we don't have a dining room here; I sat down on the floor so I didn't have to sit next to Cam on the sofa. Dad handed me my pasta and I thanked him quietly, I ate in silence as they had small talk about the TV show they were watching; I was too tuned out to know what it was. When I was done, I took the plate into the kitchen and washed it with the fork too before putting it away. I went back to my room and put all my sheets on, making my bed. I didn't have my duvet or pillows in here so I had to take a deep breath and go back into the sitting room to ask. I stood in the door way awkwardly,

"Dad" I said in a loud enough voice for him to hear me over the TV. Cam looked at me; her blonde hair still looked flawless even in the evening when she was tired. Her blue eyes were also pretty; she was much prettier than me. Which totally sucked, she was wearing a low cut blue pyjama t-shirt with grey sweat pants and black socks. She looked beautiful and casual; I had to actually try with make-up and stuff to make myself look half decent. Dad got up and came over to me, he smiled warmly but I didn't return the smile. I avoided his eye contact and looked at Cam, she looked away from me. "Where's my duvet and pillows?" I asked,

"Ah" he said, he brushed past me and went into his room. He brought them back and carried them into my room; I have a feeling he's going to help put my duvet into its cover. Not that I asked but I was still grateful; I hated having to do it. Dad and I looked a lot alike, even though I have mom's hair colour; I have dad's facial features and personality, she used to say we were practically the same person. I put my pillows into their cases and put them on my bed, the smell of my room was strong as the paint was still drying. I went over to the window and opened it before closing the blinds again; I hope the smell goes away. It's so cold in here, as dad was doing the duvet I rummaged through my boxes in the middle of the room and found my hot water bottles. Two in matching white cases, I disappeared into the kitchen. I boiled the kettle and poured hot water into them before putting them back into the cases and carrying them into my room. Dad had put the duvet on my bed and was sitting on the edge of my bed; there was a bed side desk next to my bed so I'd placed the picture of mom on there as soon as I got here. Dad was looking at it silently, I wonder if he still thinks about mom now that he's got his new wife and daughter. There's hardly room for mom and me now he's moved on, he didn't just move on over mom but over me too. Maybe he's bored of me now that the chapter of mom is over and done with in his life. I went over to the bed anyway and placed one hot water bottle down at the bottom of the bed where my feet would go and one just below my pillow, that's the one I hug.

I sat on the bed and dad sighed, I hadn't shut the door so he could when he left. I crossed my legs and waited patiently to hear what he had to say. "I'm sorry about dragging you here, Ty." He said sadness in his voice. He regretted it? Good, so he should. I was perfectly unhappy back home now I'm imperfectly unhappy. "We're going back up at Christmas to see your grandparents" he told me, that made me feel a little better. He paused for a long time and I just sat silently, "I miss Kate too" he eventually said, my heart sank. Mom, I miss mom. I lowered my head; he has no right to miss her when he's the one moving on like she was never here. "But all I have to do is look at you, and it's like she's here" he told me, looking at me. I kept my eyes on the floor, moments like these are awkward.

"I have to get up early tomorrow" I informed him, I think that got the message across. He looked at me silently for a few long seconds and then got up. He bent over and kissed the top of my head twice before walking over to the door slowly.

"I love you Ty" he told me,

"Love you too" I replied quickly. Wanting to get the moment over and done with, I can't remember the last time I actually heard him say 'I love you' to me let alone me say it back. It was probably sometime just before mom died, we stopped being affectionate to each other after she was gone.

"Sleep well" he muttered before leaving and shutting the door, I got up and found my lamp in my box. I set it up on the bed side table with my picture of mom and turned it on before turning my main light off. I climbed back into bed and closed my eyes, it's going to take a while before I'm used to sleeping with the light off here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

My phone alarm woke me up angrily at half 7, I groaned and dragged myself to the bathroom. I had a 5 minute shower, used the toilet and brushed my teeth before chucking on black skinny jeans, my white shirt and a black waist coat. I pulled my white socks on and then my baseball boot converses on. I grabbed my black and white checked back pack, and sat it down on the floor near the door. I rummaged through my boxes until I found my stationary; I put them in the bag with my charged phone and purple notebook. I stood up and pulled it onto my back before leaving the house, I heard Cam come out her room but I wasn't waiting for her and I sure as hell wasn't walking with her. I smiled at Seth as I pulled the front door shut behind me; we walked to school at our fast pace and got there in no time. I felt a bit awkward just standing around with him and I think he felt it too.

"Want to come meet my friends? They're practically part of my family if I'm honest" he asked, I smiled. Meeting more people sounds good, back home everyone knew who I was. I was friendly and I wanted to be known as the friendly one here too.

"Sounds good" I replied, he walked off into the building and I followed him. We had to walk through a few corridors but I wasn't that bothered. We finally came to a group of rather nice looking people, they were much prettier than anyone I'd ever seen back home. But I wasn't one to stare or to judge a book by its cover. "Hey guys, this is my friend Tyler" Seth said to them, I'm glad I wasn't introduced as 'the girl next door'. A girl with copper hair and brown eyes grinned at me; she moved forward and hugged me gently which made me feel slightly strange.

"Hi, I'm Nessie" she grinned, I smiled back slightly. Not sure what to say considering he's already told them my name.

"This is Jake, Edward, Bella, Rose and Emmet" Seth told me, they all smiled at me friendly. "And Jasper is somewhere but you'll know him if you see him" Seth assumed. He must be very obviously beautiful too, I smiled at them all.

"So you're the one that just moved into La Push right?" asked Emmet, I nodded.

"Where you from?" asked Nessie,

"Colorado" I smiled, I like Colorado; glad to be born and bred from there.

"Awesome, what is it like there?" asked Nessie again, how to explain it...

"Sunny, very sunny" I replied, making it obvious that it wasn't sunny around here.

"Yeah you won't find much of that in Forks" Bella told me, I grinned to myself.

"It's good you don't need sun to actually surf otherwise I'd of pulled my hair out by now" I smirked, Seth grinned.

"You surf?" I nodded in reply, "Awesome, me too." he continued to grin; me and him can go surfing some time. I'm sure that'll be great fun, I've never actually had a friend that likes surfing too. My friends back home were more into shopping and make-up.

"Cool" I replied, he smiled.

"I'm sure Paul will want to go too" Edward smirked, Paul? I just assumed it was another one of his friends. If they're all this pretty, I don't mind who comes along. I kind of regretted wearing make-up today and looking so tramp-like but I guess first impressions aren't everything; at least I hope they're not.

"Paul's way too competitive, unless you're amazing at it, he will make sure you know he's the best" Seth told me, I kept smiling; still not sure who he is.

"He's not that bad" Jake told me, nobody ever is. The bell for class rang and paused, not really sure where I'm supposed to be.

"Ness, take Tyler to the main office to get her schedule" Edward told her, she grinned. She linked my arms and guided me down the corridor. The main office was at the entrance; the woman there smiled and pretended to know exactly who I was which made me uneasy. It turned out; Seth was in all my lessons. I got to maths finally and was thankful when I saw there was an empty seat at the back, in the corner. I practically ran to it, Seth smirked and shook his head slightly. I have a feeling that means I'm probably not allowed to sit here, that's not fair; I was here first. I got my notebook out and a black pen before resting my head down on the desk, I really hope he doesn't introduce me to the class. I want to be known as Ty, not Tyler.

"That's my seat." Said a voice, I sat up and stared at the exceptionally beautiful guy which could only belong to one family.

"You must be Jasper" I said out loud, he raised an eye brow and stood edgily.

"You're still in my seat" he replied, boyishly. I smirked; he really wants this seat that bad?

"I was here first" I replied childishly, he narrowed his eyes in on me and glanced at Seth who was sitting and grinning at us.

"I've been here all year therefore I was here first" he replied, I smiled. He however did not, well then.

"But I only got here today therefore surely it's fair to give me an equal chance at getting the chair and since we restarted the ownership of the chair today; I got here first" I told him, he looked at me unsure to see if I was joking; which I was slightly but I still didn't want to move.

"Mr Hale is there a problem?" asked our maths teacher, Mr Traves I think it was.

"No problem, Sir" Jasper replied,

"Good, then take a seat."

Jasper paused before sitting down on the stool that was next to me, I felt rather amused that I'd won. I never win anything but I suppose there's a first for everything. The lesson was slow and I eventually just put my head back on the desk, I'd already done this but I didn't want to put my hand up because some people clearly needed to understand it.

"Tyler, do you know the answer?" asked Mr Traves, I knew he was only asking because I wasn't paying attention but I was. Just too bored to keep my head up, I sat up feeling a little bad.

"6 X 10 to the power of 11.3" I replied, he stared at me a little unsure before grinning.

"At least someone got it" he said to the class, I don't think he minded me practically sleeping now. I knew some people were probably assuming I was a smart ass already and it's only my first day; strangely I didn't want to be known as the nerd here too. Why can't I be known for my surfing skills? My driving skills? Instead of being a nerd, it sucks.

The bell rang for next lesson and I sighed with relief, thank God. I'm good at maths; it doesn't mean I don't like it. I got up and put my notepad and pen back in my bag, Seth came over and stood in front of me. "What you got next?" he asked,

"You tell me" I smirked, he grinned. He must have guessed we were in the same lessons too; Nessie must have gotten the word to him. It's strange really but I didn't mind, people talk here; I get it.

"English, prepared to sit for another hour bored stiff?" he asked,

"Oh boy am I" I grinned dramatically excited, he laughed.

"I can sense you're fondness for literature" he winked,

"I'm glad."

"So Tyler, why did you move to Forks?" he asked, I didn't know what to say to that. Do I stay honest and sound horrible or lie and keep my story to myself.

"It's Ty" I corrected, he smiled. I hesitated as I followed him out the classroom, Jasper in front of me. "And because...my dad remarried and wanted a new beginning" I eventually said, it wasn't lying but it wasn't completely the truth.

"Sounds nice" He didn't sound like he totally agreed but I wasn't bothered, I just wanted to get off the topic.

"So, have you lived here all your life?" I asked,

"Yeah, born and bred."

"Do you get used to the rain or am I seriously screwed?" I asked humorously,

"Depends, I like the rain so I'm used to it. Although, Bella hated rain and I'm sure she's not bothered now. You might want to ask her" he smirked, I smiled. Noted.

"I shall."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

The day went fast after that, English was actually fun because I sat next to Seth and we pretty much laughed all lesson. He was telling me the stories of his dad; I guess we have something in common. He knows what it's like to lose a parent; I still didn't really know how to tell him. I wasn't sure he'd care that much and I wanted him to; we were walking to La Push when he brought up Colorado again.

"So what did you do in the land of the sun?" he asked,

"Not much" I replied honestly, "Got into the routine of school, homework, reading or writing and then off to the beach to surf until my dad got home from work and called me home" I added.

"Sounds like a good life to me" he replied, he must really want to travel.

"Have you ever ventured further than Seattle?" I asked bluntly,

"No, I want to though. This is a big world, I may as well travel it while I'm waiting" he muttered,

"Waiting for what?" I asked, I felt rather bare not having my board with me but he said I could borrow one of his and I wouldn't have to carry it back to mine.

"The one" he replied smirking, he's a romantic? That's so sweet,

"That's kind of dorky" I smirked,

"Don't believe in love?" he asked, I thought about it. I did before my dad rushed to marry again; I thought mom was his one. I was obviously wrong.

"I'm not so sure any more." He looked at me to say 'Go on'. I frowned and kept my eyes on the pavement ahead of us, "My mom died last year and well, my dad remarried like marriage was going out of fashion."

"I'm so sorry" he said, I glanced at him and he really did look sorry that he'd brought it up.

"It's OK, I should probably get used to saying it out loud. Doesn't feel right though" I spoke honestly, I felt shit talking about it. It made my chest hurt and my eyes water, thinking it was different. If I say it out loud, I have to accept she's not coming back.

"I know, I wish I could tell you it does but it really doesn't. My dad died 4 years ago and I still feel like there's a frog in my throat when I have to talk about it." He muttered, I sighed.

"Great."

"Not that you shouldn't though, you have to talk about it. I couldn't for a long time and it just made it so much worse when I eventually did. I felt like my dad was ashamed of me because I couldn't even say his name." I don't want that to happen, I don't.

"I can't talk about her though, my dad doesn't even bring her up; it's like she's a secret." I could feel my voice shaking, I need to stop. I don't want to think about this now, I want to surf. He stopped and pulled me into a big bear hug, he's pretty buff for being 16. I tried my best but a tear rolled down my cheek. I pulled back awkwardly,

"Surfing" I muttered before walking off a little quicker. He caught up a few seconds later and he didn't mention it again, we talked about his sister and school. He told me about the places he wants to go and the things he wants to see. It was truly blissful listening to him go on about this 'one' he can't wait to meet. I sort of wished I was his 'one' but then again, love doesn't like me so I'd never be. Ever.

We surfed for hours, even after the sun went down. I was cold but I was having too much fun to care, for the first time I wasn't thinking about mom, or dad or anyone else. I was having so much fun, laughing, splashing. He made me forget about everything, I was sad when he eventually suggested we went home.

"We'll come back tomorrow, don't look so miserable" he joked, grinning.

"Sounds good to me, I'm not miserable. Just don't particularly want to go home if I'm honest" I muttered, he frowned slightly.

"You can come to mine for tea if you want, you'll have to put up with Leah but my mom's friendly enough" he suggested, I didn't want to impose.

"It's OK, I'll see you tomorrow. Same time?" I asked, he smiled.

"Of course, sleep well Ty" he smiled before going into his house. I walked round to my front door and listened to the silence before creeping in. I went straight to my room and found Cam in there, she was standing sat my bedside, I wasn't sure why she looked at me so mortified until I saw the smashed picture frame of my mom on the floor. My heart slowed, what the hell has she done?

"Get out" I said quietly,

"Tyler, I didn't mean to" she said quickly, tears forming in her eyes.

"GET OUT" I shouted at her, she moved quickly and I slammed the door behind her. I moved my chest of draws in front of the door and went over to the picture, I bent down and started picking up all the pieces. "Agh" I muttered as I picked up a sharp edge and dropped it, I gave up and just sat on the floor; my back against the bed. I just wanted to cry, I wanted to talk to Seth about it. I sighed and let a tear slip down to my mouth, I wiped it and frowned. I didn't want to cry, I'm angry. So angry! Angry at her; angry at my dad; angry at mom for not saying goodbye. I picked up a big piece of the glass and looked it over carefully, rethinking it. I shouldn't but what if I did, what if he saw it and eventually understood how I felt. What if he'd take me home? I held the glass carefully and pulled it across my skin on my arm, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The blood however surfaced quicker that I'd of imagined. Fuck.

I put the glass down and jumped up, I ripped a piece of my blanket off and placed it over the cut. Ow. OK, I shouldn't have. It was stupid and I regret it, he'd never understand how I felt anyway. But I felt better, I'd deserved it.

"Tyler" dad said, he tried to come in but the draws stopped him. "Ty let me in." Go away, I held myself and closed my eyes. "Tyler, please."

"Just leave her Leo, she'll calm down in her own time." Shannon told him, ugh; fuck off you stupid cow! Who is she to tell me what I'll do, I'll stay angry all night if I fucking want to! I clenched my teeth with anger and cut myself again on the same arm, just a little further up. This one hurt more because I did with a force, tears in my eyes formed and I ripped another piece of cloth off. I just want to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

I followed Nessie into the changing rooms, we were last in. Girls were already getting changed already; I swallowed hard and glanced around. Don't they have private changing rooms, I frowned. If I wait till they leave then I won't have to change in front of them, I waited.

"Chop chop Miss Lewisham" my gym teacher said coming in and walking back out, Nessie glanced at me and saw my hesitation.

"You all right?" she asked, I glanced at Jessica; the popular girl of the year. She was sneering at me, I sighed. I have to change, I tried to do it behind Nessie and she didn't mind. I think she understood but then Jessica came over and purposely bumped into her. I dropped my shirt and everyone in the room stared at my arm. Jessica laughed,

"Watch out guys, she might cut you too." She walked out followed by her friends; people went back to probably talking about me. I grabbed my shirt and walked out, I put it on and ran off to the toilets where I'll stay for the rest of the day; dying of embarrassment.

"Ty" came Nessie's voice; I just sat on the floor. Trying to ignore the fact that there's a toilet in front of me and probably piss around it. Ew. "Jess is a bitch, just ignore her." How? She'd basically announced to the entire class I was an EMO.

I stood up and left the cubical, she smiled slightly at me. "Can you get my stuff? I think I'm just going to go find Seth" I asked, she nodded.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a second" she told me, she went and she did come back straight away. She had my stuff, I took it off her.

"Thanks" I muttered, I put my black jacket back on and went to find Seth. Nessie followed after me, I turned the end of the corridor and I saw Seth kissing Cam. Oh great, great. Thanks a fucking lot. I stopped and Nessie nearly walked into the back of me, "It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter" I told myself, I turned and went back the way I'd come. I need to go home, or to the beach. I need to get out of here, we can't be friends. Not at all. She's a bitch, and for her to be his one; he has to have the same personality. I continued to walk at a fast pace until I got home, I think Nessie had given up following me. I went into my room; dad looked very confused to see me home.

"What're you doing home?" he asked, I think then he realised I was crying. I slammed the door and sat down in front of it so he couldn't come in. "What happened?" he asked,

"Hi, does Ty live here?" asked Nessie's voice, I guess she did keep following me.

"Uh, yeah" dad muttered. I heard her sit down on the other side of the door,

"You OK Ty?" she asked, I didn't reply. "Want to talk about it?" she asked. I did, I wanted to talk. But I couldn't tell her, she didn't understand.

"You don't understand" I cried,

"And Seth does?" she asked,

"I thought so." I held myself and continued to cry,

"Do you want somebody else to know?" she asked, about my arm?

"No" I mumbled,

"Then do you want to talk to me?" she asked, I suppose that made more sense. I stood up and opened my door ever so slightly so she could come in. I shut it again so my dad couldn't; she hugged me gently before walking over to my bed and patting it. She looked so strange in my room, she was so beautiful and my room wasn't. She deserved a designer bed to sit on; she was wearing her gym shorts and white vest top, so she looked a little more casual. I walked over and perched on the edge, "Why did you do it?" she asked, touching my arm gently. I wanted to say 'none of your business' but I felt it was best not to.

"I want him to understand" I muttered feeling stupid,

"Seth?" she asked, I shook my head. She sat for a second, "Oh. Your dad" she said, not asking this time.

"How do you know he doesn't know how you feel?" she asked,

"Because he doesn't care. She died and he moved on, he didn't even think about how I'd feel. He didn't ask, he never asked" I cried. She moved forward and put her arm around me,

"This your mom?" she asked, indication to the broken framed picture. I'd not bothered finding a new frame; I just took the glass out and put it back. I nodded. "She's beautiful."

"She was" I muttered, my voice breaking.

"I'm so sorry Ty" she muttered, her voice gentle. "I don't know how it feels to lose someone so close to me. You're right. But I know how it feels to be angry, to feel so disconnected all you can do is be angry at yourself." she told me, "You didn't deserve to be cut, you shouldn't have done it. You don't deserve to cry, and you didn't deserve to lose your mother."

"Then why?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"Because shit happens." That was true, "You can't change the past Ty, and you can only make the most of your future."

"I don't know how" I continued to cry,

"Talk to your dad, explain what's happening. Tell him how you feel; I assure you that it'll make things better." She told me, easier said than done. I nodded, I wanted to be alone.

"Thanks." I muttered, she smiled slightly.

"I'll go now, have to go back to school. Want me to send Seth here after school?" she asked, I shook my head.

"No, it's all right."

"OK, see you tomorrow" she got up and left, I lay down on my bed and put my hands over my eyes.

"Want to talk?" dad asked, lingering in my doorway.

"Not yet." I didn't look at him though, the embarrassment of it all.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, now that he mentioned it. I got up and walked towards him, he smiled slightly. He gave me a tight squeeze and I just stayed close to his chest. He then took me into the kitchen and told me about his work search while he made me pancakes. We sat and ate together, I told him about my English essay and how my maths teacher was sucking up to me already. We then talked about surfing, he said he'd like to try coming with me. He used to surf a lot when he was my age too and I think he misses it. He was going to go on a tour but he met mom and she had me when she was 16. I suppose I did ruin his dream, I got up to go back to my room when Shannon got home from her new waitress job. I could sense dad didn't want me too but he knew there was no stopping me; I didn't stay in the presence of her unless I absolutely had to. I wrote my essay up on my computer and had an early night. The next day I got up extra early, I left the house at 7 so I didn't have to even bother with Seth this morning. I got to school stupidly early but I went to the library, it made me feel sick when I realised he probably walked to school with Cam. I went to maths half an hour early and found Jasper sitting in the seat we were fighting over. I smirked,

"You got here this early for a stool?" I asked,

"Isn't that what you're doing?" he replied. No,

"Sure" I smirked and went to sit next to him. I didn't bother getting my things out, I just crossed my arms on the desk and rested my chin on them.

"Tough morning?" he asked, I scoffed.

"Tough year" I muttered, he shuffled on his seat.

"I know what you mean." He does? I wonder if his mom died, his dad married a whore and her almost best friend started dating his bitching step-sister.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asked,

"If it's anything like my year, then I'm sorry. I'd hug you but it'd be a little weird." I explained, he stared at me a little unsure for a while before placing his pale hands down on the bench. He moved very slowly, what did he think I was going to do? Bite him? I smirked to myself,

"Thank you" he eventually said, "If only she'd said sorry" he added. Ah, girl problems.

"Want to hear the most useful piece of advice I've heard all year?" I asked, I sat up and slouched; looking at him. He nodded slowly, his eyes soft and very beautifully caramel.

"Shit happens."

"Nessie?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah" I smiled,

"She said the same thing to me, I wonder if we're in any way similar with our situations."

"Your mom die?" I asked, he shook his head slowly. He looked sadden though, "your dad marry a bitch?" again, he shook his head. "Your 'new parents' drag you half way down the country?" I asked; same again. "You bitchy step-sister broke the only think you have left of your deceased parent?" I asked, nope not that either. "You cut your arm purposely to get attention off your emotion-restricted dad?" Nope, "You almost trusted friend start dating the same bitch of a stepsister that hates you?" He shook; I think he got the point. "Then nope, I doubt we have the same situation."

"My girlfriend ditched me after a very long time of dating, just took off. Not a bye or an excuse." He muttered; we both have issues.

"Then she wasn't worth bugger all, if people can't appreciate what they know then they didn't really know it in the first place." He gave me a strange understanding look; I think he knows what I mean.

"I'm sorry about your mom, and your dad, and your arm, and your stepsister and Seth" he told me. I smirked,

"Thanks."

"Really though, I can't imagine losing my mom at such a young age." He gave me a sympathetic smile,

"I'm sorry your girlfriend ran off."

"Appreciated." We sat in silence for a while after that,

"Can we swap seats?" I asked him, he raised his eye brows. "Well I intend of disappearing into the wall and like blending in. Let's face it, with the way you look; that's not happening for you any time soon." I smiled, he smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment" he noted, he got up and I slid onto his seat. He sat down and passed me my bag,

"Thanks."

"No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

The rest of the day was boring, nothing happened. Seth didn't even bother trying to talk to me which made me feel worse, I sat in the library; staring at the clock. "You're still here?" asked a voice, I looked over at a boy standing in the doorway. I was in the computer section so it's separated from the main library; out of the way.

"I am." He blushed slightly,

"Sorry, I was just surprised. Nobody usually stays this late" he muttered, I shrugged. "I'm Andrew Thomas" he told me,

"Ty Lewisham" I muttered,

"I know" he smiled slightly, I smiled back. "Want some company?" he asked. I thought of saying no but that was a lie, I did. I nodded; he came in and sat next to me. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, just wanted to hang back from going home" I muttered,

"Me too."

"Why?" I asked, being nosey.

"My mom's a pain in the ass; she thinks I need a councillor." He sighed, I frowned.

"What for?"

"I cut myself shaving by accident and she thinks I'm trying to commit suicide" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Want to go surfing?" I asked; he smiled to himself.

"I'd love too." We both stood up and he followed me out, we walked back to mine. I grabbed my board from the garage and handed it to him, I took my spare and we headed to the beach. There was already some people down there, I sighed. I didn't care that much, we went surfing. It was all right, he kept trying to show off which was amusing. We eventually just sat on our boards, our legs dangling into the water.

"Have you always surfed?" I asked; he smiled.

"Not long, about a month. My friend Alison likes to surf, she got me into it." He explained,

"Is she nice?" I asked,

"Yeah, she's very nice. A little EMO sometimes but nice" he smiled to himself, EMO. That's what people think I am. "I can introduce you guys tomorrow if you want?" he asked, I smiled.

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

Cam had dinner at Seth's so it was dad, me and Shannon. At the dinner table. Silent. I ate quickly and tried to not choke, dad had tried to start a conversation but we'd given up on it; it wasn't happening. I finished my food, washed my dishes and went to my room, I eventually unpacked everything and got my laptop, I went on Facebook and managed to find Alexander, he'd told me to add him. He popped up saying 'hi' after he accepted.

Me: Hi.

Alex: How are you?

Me: I'm all right, just had to endure the awfulness that is family eating time. You?

Alex: Oh God, are you still breathing? I'm OK, thanks. Just had dinner myself, it was the same as always...mom telling me she's not leaving me alone with my knife and fork.

Me: Ouch, I'd just eat in my room...with my hands if I had to.

Alex: Believe me, I've tried. :) lol.

Me: I'd pay to see that. So wuu2?

Alex: How much we talking? ;) I'm just in my room, hiding; on here and talking to you.

Me: That's like exactly what I'm doing, minus the music which I might change now. What you listening to?

Alex: Owl City :$

Me: They are not bad; I might give Fireflies a go. Jokes, they are all right but not my cup of tea if I do say so myself. I think I'll listen to Avril Lavigne.

Alex: Y'know, they say a girl's music choice says a lot about her personality.

Me: Oh really? So what does mine say about me?

Alex: I'm not sure yet, I'll let you know.

Me: Thanks :)

We talked for hours basically about random stuff, we left everything to do with our problems and it was nice. I learnt a lot about him and he did about me too, not the major things but all the little things that make me, me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

I was woken up by someone knocking on my door, I groaned. I checked my phone, 7:50. Shit! I jumped up and rushed around getting ready, I opened the door suddenly and Cam jumped.

"Hi" she mumbled, I scowled at her and pushed past her. I left the house, walking past Seth too that was at the front door. I continued walking quickly till I got to school, ugh. I got to Italian and zonked myself down on a chair, my stomach growled.

"Don't you eat?" asked Jasper's voice, I turned and looked to the back of the room. I hadn't even noticed him, I smirked. I got up and moved to sit next to him, "Ouch, Tammy might be a bit offended you stole her chair." He commented.

"I was here first" I reminded him, he nodded like he understood. He was talking to me in a more friendly and casual tone today.

"As I was saying, don't you eat?"

"Why?" I asked,

"Because I'm pretty sure Alaska just heard your tummy rumble" he smirked, I blushed. That loud?

"Well, Alaska will just have to put up with it. I only eat at dinner time" I replied, he frowned.

"Why? You know that's very unhealthy right?" he asked,

"Because I'm not usually hungry" I bit back defensively, he frowned for a second and then sat back in his chair and shrugged.

"Did you at least bring a snack or something?" he asked,

"I brought water...that's healthy" I muttered, sitting back too. He smiled to himself,

"OK, well then. Meet me at lunch time, here. I'll take you out for lunch" he told me, I gave him an unimpressed expression.

"What part of 'I don't eat except for dinner time' did you not get?" I asked,

"None of it because it's delirious, now stop complaining, I'm doing you a favour. My adoptive father is a doctor and he would say the same thing" he told me, he's adopted? I wonder where his parents are, I suppose he could have lost his mom after all. At least I haven't lost dad too, it made me feel slightly bad.

"Well then he'll have to take it up with me because I'm not eating" I told him, my stomach rumbled again angrily. He raised an eye brow, OK; I was really hungry.

"I'll see you here at 12" he told me,

"We'll see." I muttered; he smirked.

"Yes, we will."

The lesson started and it was fun, we had to work in pairs and speak Italian to each other. I sort of cheated with this class because I speak fluent Italian. I learnt that Jasper did too so I felt slightly better, it was funny talking to him in Italian too. He's very witty yet charming in his own special way. We walked out the classroom; I had IT for the first time today. I wonder who'll be in my class, no surprise. Seth will be, I'm surprised he wasn't in Italian considering Nessie said we had the exact same lessons. Maybe he took Cam out somewhere instead of coming in, nope of course not. He was waiting at my IT classroom, the only one; first. Ugh, I don't want to stand with him.

"So Jazz, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked, he was still at my side. He thought and I smiled, "Guess that's my answer" I grinned.

"No" he smirked, "I don't really know, I play chess. Not really sure what there is to do around Forks"

"Oh" I muttered chess is all right; I'm not really good at it. "Well then we must explore while we're out finding something to eat."

"So you're agreeing to come then?" he asked, teasing me.

"I suppose since you're so bossy" I pointed out, he pouted sarcastically and I went to stand behind Seth at my classroom. Jazz came too; I think he sensed my hesitation towards Seth now.

"I am not bossy, just looking out for you" he told me, I rolled my eyes.

"Because everyone cares about my health" I muttered to myself, he smiled.

"Everyone should, you're remarkable" he commented, I smirked at him.

"Sure..." I trailed off, of course he's joking. Me? Remarkable? That's delirious!

"You are, you..." he trailed off, I waited patiently smiling because I knew I was right. "Well, you're you" he eventually said.

"You mustn't have a good grasp on me if that's why" I replied smiling still,

"Come on, you have all these problems which yes is a lot worse than my own and you still come into school even though we both know you don't even want to be in this state let alone High School."

"That's a good point but you want to know why I come in?" I asked; he smiled.

"Why?"

"To see Mr Traves...he is my one and only" I sighed dramatically with affection. He chuckled to himself, his eyes beautiful happy.

"He does seem to have taken a liking to you, I must admit."

"I know, I'm just too good" I joked, Jasper grinned at me. I'm glad at least he's here to talk to, I still felt slightly awkward with Seth. The bell finally went and Jasper waved slightly at me before leaving, people from our class came over and waited to be let into the classroom too.

"You still not talking to me?" asked Seth, I ignored him. I felt angry, how come he dates the one person on this planet that I hate more than anything? "I still don't get why" he commented. I moved away from him and went and stood at the back of the line, I waited patiently. After a while, he came to stand with me again; oh God! "What did I do? We had fun didn't we?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and stayed silent.

"Come in class."

"Look if it's because of your sister then you must to try and understand right-"

"She is not my sister" I told him slowly, interrupting; probably showing how much I actually despise her. I walked into the classroom and made sure I sat down where there wasn't a seat near me for him to sit it. The lesson was all right, I knew Seth kept watching me though. I eventually got up when the bell went and Alexander was waiting at the door, he came over to me and smiled.

"Hey" he said, I smiled back at him.

"Hey Alex" I said, taking the piss out of his Facebook name even though he introduces himself to be Alexander. He smirked,

"Ty" he muttered, I smiled at that. We have out nicknames. "So what're you doing at lunch?" he asked, I have a feeling he's going to ask me to meet Alison. Oh crap.

"I'm going out to lunch with Jasper" I replied, oblivious to the girls that stared at me for saying it.

"Jasper Hale? You're going on a date with-"

"Not a date, no." I butted in, feeling a bit stupid. He didn't ask a date right?

"He's never taken a girl out before, not in the year and a few months he's been here. People were starting to think he was gay" Alex informed me, oh.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay" I said in Jasper's defence in case he was.

"I wasn't implying there was, my best friend Alison is a lesbian. It's just cool that he's interested in you enough to ask you out that's all" he said, trying to make up for the 'gay' comment. I smiled to myself; guys seem to act strange around me like they don't want to hurt my feelings. We walked to the dinner hall; I want a bottle of water. That ought to fill me up till lunch, even though my stomach hurt really badly. I got my water, downed it and put the bottle in the recycling bin. I then walked to maths with Alex, he said buy at the door and I went to sit in the corner seat at the back; Jasper had left it for me. I sat down and smiled at him, Tuesdays will now be my favourite day because we're in two of the same lessons in the same day. I got my notepad out and started to write what was on the board, it wasn't long before my stomach pulled really badly. I gasped and tried to concentrate on what Mr Traves was saying, ow. I placed my hand on my stomach and wrote with my right hand, Jasper was watching me out of the corner of his eye. Surely this isn't cramp, it can't be. It's much higher up and I hate to say it but a lot more painful, I swallowed some air. Maybe the water wasn't very good for me after all.

"Are you all right?" Jasper asked quietly, I managed to fake smile at him and nod once. I wrote down the rest of the notes and tried sitting back, my stomach was in knots. I gripped my pen really hard to try and concentrate on something else but it hurt really badly, my hand shot up.

"Yes Tyler?" asked Mr Traves,

"Can I be excused please?" I asked, trying to keep my voice straight and not sound too much in pain. He hesitated and then shrugged,

"Sure." I got up, grabbed my bag, notebook and pen before leaving the classroom. I managed to just get to the nurse's office before the pain struck again. I clutched my stomach and banged on the door; the nurse came over and saw me. She helped me inside her office and sat me down on the black leather of sofa she had.

"What can I do for you?" she asked me,

"I have a really bad pain in my upper stomach" I told her, screwing up my face in pain.

"Oh" she said, "does it feel acidic? Have you had any fizzy drinks?" she asked,

"No, I've only had water. I don't drink fizzy things" I told her honestly, she nodded.

"And what have you eaten?" she asked, I frowned wishing I'd had the conversation with Jasper yesterday so I could have eaten breakfast today.

"Nothing, I don't eat breakfast" I replied, she sighed.

"What is it with young people these days? Breakfast is a very important meal of the day, the most important" she told me, I'd heard it all before. I nodded, accepting it but let's face it; today I didn't even have time for food. "Are you getting lunch here?" she asked, I shook my head.

"I'm going out for lunch with a friend" I replied, she gave me disapproving look.

"Promise me you'll eat something and you might want to go to the nearest hospital and get your stomach cramps sorted out if eating doesn't do the trick" she explained,

"I'm definitely eating, I promise."

"Good, for now. I'll go and get you something to snack on; you have another 20 minutes yet. Wait here." She got up and left me alone; I sat and picked at my fingers. Still holding onto my stomach, there was a tap on the door and Jasper entered.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, he had his bag so he must have been excused too. He had a sheet in his hand, I eyed it. "Homework, Mr Traves had forgotten about it when you asked to go." He explained; he brought it over to me and handed it to me; I put it in my bag with my notepad.

"Thank you, and I'll be OK" I told him, hoping so. The nurse came back with a bottle of diet coke, water and two apples. She handed them to me, free? Thanks!

"Hello Jasper; how's your dad?" she asked, sitting down at her desk. Her cheeks went a little red; she was quite a young nurse. Brunette hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. I must look a total mess compared to her flawless composure. I then thought back to Alex saying he was taking me on a date, of course it's not. He just wanted me to eat so I'd feel better, or make a point. I'm used to guys making points; he'd never like me in a million years.

"He's well thank you" Jasper replied, politely. He sat down next to me and opened the bottle of coke, handing it to me. Was that his pushy was of saying 'drink'. I took it and drank it slowly, the nurse went back to typing away, she kept glancing at Jasper and I felt a little stupid him being here...with me. What's he even doing? Skipping class to come sit with me, ah that explains it; he just wants out of maths. Well at least I know the game now, I felt like slapping myself for being so naive before.

The bell finally rang and I got up, putting the apples in my bag and the water too. I put the lid back on the coke and carried it so Jasper wouldn't force it upon me again, it felt strange drinking it. I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't drink things with sugar in them or even without. Water is the only drink I ever consume, Jasper followed me out and we walked towards the car park.

"So where do you want to eat?" he asked,

"I don't mind" I muttered, not really sure what this was. Is he really just being nice? I can eat at school. So why is he taking me out?

"What's the matter Ty?" he asked, I smirked and shook it off.

"Nothing" I replied, I'd gotten so used to answering that question with that answer lately. It was becoming easy and I almost believed it.

"Liar" he muttered back, I narrowed my eyes in on him.

"So what if I am?" I asked, wondering if he'd hurt me. I felt slightly frightened now, I don't know him and everyone said he'd never done this with anyone else. What if he murders me?

"Nothing, I guess. We could stay here if you want, y'know; to eat. But I'm not sure it'd be y'know..." he trailed off, I didn't know. I grinned,

"If this is a guessing game, I quit because I am really confused." He grinned back at me and showed me his blue Portia. Nice, I must admit; I'd feel special even riding in this.

"I just mean, you don't seem like the type of girl who likes too much attention and well if we stay at school; we'll probably be talked about. Quite a lot" he tried explaining it that way; I sort of get what he means.

"You think you have me down to a 'T' Mr Hale, don't you?" I asked mockingly,

"Not quite yet Ma'am but I do know you really want to get in the car" he smirked, I grinned. His Texan accent is adorable, he opened the door and I narrowed my eyes in on him before getting into the passenger seat. He closed the door and walked around the back to get into the driver's seat, he got in and we drove into the centre of town. I listened to the sound of the engine and just smiled, it's a good car. "So are you fussed or should I just drive you to the most random place possible?" he asked,

"I'm intrigued now, let's go there." He grinned; he drove me to a milkshake place. It sold food as well, I wonder if this is his favourite place to eat. He parked and we got out, I left my bag and drink in the car but remembered my purse.

"Don't hurt my ego and not let me pay" Jasper muttered, I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"But I really enjoy hurting your ego" I replied flirtatiously, woah. Stop it Ty, this is a friendly meal. He wants out of school, away from people and you're his excuse.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to it" he smiled at me, we went inside and it was sort of themed like McDonald's but a little more mature. I wasn't actually keen on eating, I was going to just sit down and let Jasper order but he steered me towards the cue and put his hands on my shoulders to stop me moving.

"You're so pushy" I grinned, I was being honest but I wasn't that bothered about it. It was nice to be around him, even if he's a little pushy about making me eat. Also, it's probably good for me.

"I'm sorry" he replied, I wonder if he cared that much.

"Are you?" I asked,

"Yes." He replied sounding very serious, I continued to smirk and placed my hands on his on my shoulders before taking a step forward; moving him with me. I let go and crossed my arms, his hands are cold but I'm not surprised; this place lacks so much sun I don't get how people actually stay warm in normal clothes. I read the menu and sighed, there's nothing really that healthy here. I can have a raspberry smoothie and a raison scone. I ordered and stuck my tongue out at Jasper when he said he wasn't eating anything, so he dragged me all the way down here to make sure I ate something when he's not eating himself.

"You know that's so unfair and a little contradicting" I told him, sitting in a booth and putting my stuff down.

"Unfair, yes but I didn't say at any point I'd be eating with you" he told me,

"Fine then, misleading" I corrected myself,

"I'm sorry" he said again,

"I'm going to seriously make that your most used phrase from now on" I teased, he grinned at me and I mentally kicked myself again. "So have you always lived in Forks?" I asked, taking the conversation away from my awkward flirting.

"What do you think?" he asked,

"Well I'm guessing you're from Texas but y'never know, I was born in Kansas but I'd say I was from Colorado" I smiled, he stared for a few long seconds with a slight charming smile before I narrowed my eyes in on him again. "What're you thinking about?" I asked; he grinned to himself and looked at the ceiling before back at me.

"Yes, I'm from Texas. I haven't lived in Forks that long considering" he told me, I smiled and drank my smoothie. We sat in silence and I watched as a little girl and her dad ate outside, laughing. I remember when dad and I were like that, in all honestly; I envied it. To still be that close to someone would be amazing, I miss my mom.

"Tell me about her" Jasper muttered, almost reading my thoughts.

"What's there to tell?" I asked sitting back and staring at the table in front of me, I felt guarded. The last people I'd told about my emotional problems had found someone else better to talk to and Nessie; I haven't heard from her all day. If she was that worried then surely she'd at least try right? Or maybe I'm just the friendly, I picked at my fingers.

"What was she like?" he asked, continuing the conversation when I pulled back.

"I can't remember" I muttered, lying. I didn't want to ruin this; I was having a good day.

"I'm sure you can" he replied, not letting it go. I was getting frustrated, not at him; at myself. Why can't I do this? Her name, Ty; say her name.

"Kate" I said randomly, "she's called Kate" I reassured myself. I can say it, see.

"That's a nice name" he smiled at me, friendly. I couldn't smile back, I can't. Not when it's about her, I was still angry at her for leaving me. "Does she look like you?" he asked, I shrugged.

"Sort of, same hair I guess."

"You look more like your dad?" I nodded,

"Well, that's what I'm told. Personally, I'd rather look like me." I told him, I must have sounded really bitchy when I said that. It's not dad's fault mom died, of course it's not. It's just his fault he moved on so quickly and dragged me away from home.

"I..." trailed off Jasper, I glanced at him and he cleared his throat before smiling slightly. He looked uncomfortable, oh great. He's probably not going to come anywhere with me ever again.

"We should go" I smiled, saying what he was probably going to say.

"You haven't eaten" he commented, I ate my cookie slowly and then stood up. He followed after me; we stayed silent on the way home. I didn't want to make my mom and no go zone; I just didn't want to talk about her now. We sat in the car park at school, only 20 minutes had passed. Oh great.

"I'm sorry" I said, feeling the irony that I'd said he'd be the one saying it and not me.

"What for?" he asked,

"For being so cold, I just don't like talking about her; haven't forgiven her for leaving me here yet" I smirked, the sad thing; it was true and I think he sensed that.

"You don't need to apologise; you've done nothing wrong." I wish that was true, I smiled slightly to myself before getting out and taking my things.

"Thanks for...whatever this was" I smirked, feeling stupid. I closed the door and walked back to the school entrance. Now what to do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: 3 months later**

I sat, crossed legged on my bed. Talk, even to yourself; it has to help. Or talk to mom, just talk. I feel stupid, of course it's stupid. Ugh. I turned and faced the photograph of her, OK I can do this.

"Hi mom" I muttered, "I just really needed someone to talk to so here it goes; there's this guy I like. He's called Jasper, he's a little strange sometimes but it's cute. He says ridiculous things that I can imagine Grandma saying and it's nice to have familiarity around me. It's been three months since I got to Forks, Jasper and I only really talk in lessons after our terrible first date thing. It was my fault; I can't talk about you freely with anyone else." I stared at the picture and felt ridiculous, "School is OK, I think I'm becoming known as someone more than the nerd which is good. I remember keeping you up all night once because I was crying over someone calling me a freak because I could do maths so much better than them." I continued, I didn't feel any better. Jasper said this would work; maybe I want to talk to someone who can make me feel better. I fell back onto my bed and picked up my phone, I speed dialled Jasper.

"Hi" he said, he sounded happy to hear from me.

"It's not helping, I feel like a lunatic talking to a picture frame" I complained,

"Just keep trying, if you can tell yourself then you can tell me and you can tell your dad" he told me, I'd told him that's what I wanted. To tell my dad how I felt, I sighed and sat back up. "What have you been telling her?" he asked,

"About you, I don't think she approves of your minus degree body core temperature" I smiled to myself, he chuckled to himself.

"Well please, tell her I'm sorry and I'll wear gloves from now on," I knew he was smiling.

"What're you doing?" I asked,

"Talking to you" he scoffed, I whined feeling impatient. He always does this,

"What were you doing?" I asked, rephrasing the question.

"I was thinking about you" he replied, I smirked.

"Sure" I muttered sarcastically,

"You never believe me, it's rather frustrating" he sighed, I grinned.

"I'll believe you if you come over" I muttered, loving how much power I can have over one other person.

"Come to the door" he muttered before hanging up, I frowned and got up. I sneaked down the corridor and opened the front door; Jasper was standing there with one rose and some ice cream. I grinned and pulled on his white shirt to drag him inside. I shut the door and got up onto my tip toes to kiss him gently on the lips, I heard my dad laughing in the sitting room with Cam. Ugh, stupid bitch. I still wasn't talking to her or Seth; I didn't want anything to do with them. Jasper had tried once to change my mind and left it alone when I went all silent and pulled away from him. I pulled him into my room and pushed him inside before going into the kitchen to get myself a spoon. He wouldn't eat any but at least he thought of me, I grinned. I went back to my room,

"What're you doing?" asked dad, standing in the doorway of the sitting room.

"Nothing" I replied, "What're you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." I nodded, he nodded back and I went into my bedroom; still facing him. I shut the door and went over to sit next to Jazz on my bed, he lay down and I lay on top of him; staring at the ceiling. I ate the ice cream slowly while enjoying him playing with my hair.

"Mom, Jasper; Jasper, mom" I eventually said,

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Lewisham, I've heard nothing about you" Jasper said, playing along. I smiled but felt slightly bad at the same time.

"In my defence, I have tried mom but there's just too much to say and not enough words to say it in" I muttered, making up excuses for myself.

"I think your daughter should tell me about you, so I know who I'm talking to" Jasper said, I frowned. I can do this, just explain her. He's seen a picture but tell him what you remember,

"She has much longer hair than me; it always seemed to fall right. Unfortunately mine chooses when it's going to cooperate; her eyes were blue like my dad's. I'm not really sure where I got my green ones from, my grandparents have brown eyes" I smirked,

"They're your eyes" he told me, I smiled. I held his hand and stopped eating, leaving it on the side. I turned over and placed my cheek against his chest, he placed one hand on my back and one in my hair; stroking my hair gently. I felt relaxed,

"Her skin was always clear, she never looked tired and for some reason she always had the same smile plated on her face. I can't ever remember her not smiling, even when she was telling me off for something ridiculous" I told him, "she had her own...unique dress sense which was slightly indie I guess and she always wore boots with everything. No matter what it was." I continued talking about her for hours, he seemed to comment every once in a while to make sure I'd go on or maybe he was actually interested. When 12 o'clock came around he was lying under my covers, facing me and I was facing him. He was slightly warmer than usual which I liked, he held me close to him and I eventually stopped talking. I wasn't sure what else there was to say to him, he continued to stroke my hair though so I felt very relaxed. It's like he was making me feel tired.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

I waited patiently at the bus stop the next day, Jasper was coming to pick me up. We're going into Seattle to buy Renesmé a birthday present, I didn't question the fact that if it was her birthday now she should be in the year above. A lot of people should be, some just didn't pass the year I suppose. It was beginning to rain and I felt a shudder run through me, wearing a blue silk dress today was not a good idea; I just wanted to make a big effort so people didn't stare at me like 'there's no way he's dating her'. I wasn't actually sure what Jasper and I were, we kissed, held hands and all that but he's never referred to me as his girlfriend and I've never said he's my boyfriend to anyone. People just assume, what if this is just a casual thing? It made me feel bad, I must admit. I frowned and hugged myself; goose bumps pricking up here and there. Eventually the Portia pulled up and I smiled, I got in and he gave me an undecided smile.

"Here I am thinking you'd be smart about the weather" he commented, I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't dress for the weather, didn't even look outside" I replied, I put my seat belt on and placed my small black bag on the floor.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked smirking, I smiled at him and he started driving. "Are you all right?" he asked, I wonder if he can sense when I feel odd towards him. I shrugged, I didn't want to ask about the casual thing now; it means I have no way of walking away if it gets awkward. He waited patiently though and I sighed, pretending to be looking at something out the window. "Ty" he murmured, it made me feel really special when he said my name like that.

"Jasper" I replied, he smiled and held his left hand out to me and continued driving with one hand on the steering wheel. I took it with my right and smiled slightly,

"Talk to me" he told me, I felt like diverting the conversation somewhere else like I usually did but I wanted to know and if I asked later on then he'd want to know why I wouldn't ask now. Either way it's going to be awkward, I sighed.

"Are we casual?" I asked, I watched his facial expression. He looked confused,

"I don't understand, like clothes or something?" he asked, he glanced at me and I smiled at him.

"Sure" I replied, he frowned.

"I wish you'd stop lying to me" he said openly, he's not afraid to say anything to me. He can just walk away and find someone better, I don't think it's possible to get any better than him. I stayed silent for a while, truth hurts. "I'm sorry" he said; I grinned to myself.

"Why?" I asked,

"For making you unhappy" he replied,

"You don't."

"But you're sad" he muttered, I looked at our hands. I'll never be this lucky ever again, I have to look at the good side of things. Even if this is casual, he wants to be casual with me. He's here with me, holding my hand. That's good. And if he walks away at the end of today saying he never wants to see me again, at least we had today.

"I'm OK" I told him, he frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked, he pulled onto the side curb on the road we were on and turned to look at me. Wow, more awkward; I should have just said it while he was driving. I blushed slightly and he waited, come on Jazz; let this go. "Casual as in...?" he asked, he's a little slow.

"Us" I muttered; keeping my eyes on the road ahead; the cars passing. He let go of my hand and got out the car, where's he going. I undid my seat belt; reading to go after him but he walked around the front of the car; opened my door. Pulled me up onto my feet and kissed me, lot like the way he normally does. This time it was passionate, it felt more meaningful. Was this his answer? I kissed him back of course and placed my hands on his shoulders to keep myself balanced because seriously; I was light headed and if he let go, I know I'd fall. He pulled away, kissed me again gently then kissed my cheek and my neck before hugging me tightly.

"I love you Ty" he told me, I grinned and hugged him back.

"I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten:**

Nessie grinned when she opened the present we'd gotten her, it was a small bracelet but with her name on it rubies. Jasper and I had bought it for her together, more or less I chose and he paid which made me uneasy. I didn't like that very much but I'm sure I'll make it up to him somehow, I was wearing a white dress. Dad had bought it for me for my 16th but I refused to have a party because mom wasn't here to have one with me. I hadn't worn it, it was nice. It had a nice material, it shapes my chest well, came down to my knees and had a sparkly net that started at the waist and went down a little longer than the actual dress. I was wearing white kitten heals too, Jasper was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. When he'd gone to collect me, he put a blue flower pin in my hair and said we were now watching...sort of. I loved it, being his other half. We were standing in the sitting room, watching Nessie gape over her presents. She had a lot of very nice things, I liked seeing everyone but I was more interested in Jasper. He had one arm around me, resting on my hip and I had my arm sort of around him; placed gently on his lower back. I rested my head on his chest as he was that little bit taller.

I wondered if he was going to introduce me to the rest of his family but I didn't want to push it, I don't really want him to meet my dad and Shannon yet. Then he might think I'm crazy, if he can somehow sense my feelings; then he'll realise my utter anger towards Shannon and my despair towards my dad. "Hello" Edward smiled coming over, I smiled at him and stood up properly.

"Hi" I replied, Jasper gave him a confused look before turning and kissing the top of my head.

"Be right back" he smirked, the irony of 'BRB'. I nodded and was left alone with Edward, he stood next to me.

"So how are you taking to Forks?" he asked, I smiled.

"Pretty great" I murmured,

"Minus Jasper?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh, well then it's too wet, too cold and the lack of Vitamin D here makes me want to sleep all day" I replied honestly, he chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it" he noted, he sounded very sure of that. Jasper came back with a drink for me, wow thanks. He seems to always know what I need before I even know what I need. It was a drink of water so I accepted it happily. Edward pondered back over to the others and sat down on the sofa next to Bella. I wonder where his parents are then, Jasper moved behind me and placed his arms around me from behind so my back was so his chest. He rocked me slightly, breathing into my neck. I grinned, butterflies swarming my chest.

"You look beautiful, have I told you that?" he asked,

"Only a few times" I replied placing my empty hand over his.

"I need to keep reminding you" he replied, I grinned. I wonder why, to be fair; it was making me feel better about being the least attractive person in the room.

"Well then you're beautiful too" I told him, he chuckled and kissed my neck. He's so cold, I want to make him warm.

"Why thank you Ma'am" he grinned, kissing my neck again. I drank my water before leading Jasper into the kitchen to wash the cup. He took it off me and washed it himself so I jumped up onto the bench and swung my legs. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, trying to keep us talking I assumed.

"Yes, you?" I asked, he smirked to himself and turned to me.

"What do you think?" I held my hand out to him and he came over, I wrapped my legs around his waist and traced the bags under his eyes. I then raised an eye brow and he just smiled at me gently, he doesn't sleep well? Well then, we'll have to change that.

"Warm milk often helps" I muttered, being cliché. He grinned and kissed me gently before pulling back away from the bench, I clung to him for dear life and he laughed at me.

"That was your cue to let go actually but if you're feeling that lazy..." he swung me onto his back and I clawed into him like a frightened kitten. He continued to laugh at me before carrying me back into the other room. I used one hand to hold on and the other to pull my dress down at the back so I wasn't flashing everyone my underwear. Once I was sure I was safe from embarrassment, I wrapped both arms around his neck and placed my chin on his head. Nessie came over and smiled at us, she had the bracelet on we'd gotten her. She hugged us both, sort of. She hugged me slightly as I was glued to Jazz's back.

I heard the door shut downstairs and a woman came up the stairs followed by a man, they must be Jasper's parents. The woman beamed at me before coming over, "It's great to finally meet you" she grinned. Jasper put me down gently and then pulled me in front of him so he could put his arms around my waist again.

"Hi" I replied to her, I wasn't sure what to say. Does a 'how do you do?' sound cheesy? Of course it does!

"This is Esmé" Jasper told me, I smiled. I thought he was going to say mom but I got it; they're not his real parents. I wouldn't ever call Shannon, mom and she's technically related to me.

"And I'm Carlisle" said the man, they both looked as beautiful as the rest of the family. I don't understand how they can all look so amazing and yet not be related at all, it's strange.

"It's nice to meet you both" I smiled, Jasper squeezed me slightly knowing I felt nervous to make a good impression, awkward that I didn't know what to say and happy that he was actually allowing me to meet his parents. I'm not sure he'll return the feelings when I tell him I don't want him meeting my dad for a while yet, it's not him it's just I've never had an actual boyfriend before and well dad's reaction to me and guys is still unknown.

"Are you staying long?" Esmé asked, she was asking Jasper.

"Of course they are, it's my birthday" Nessie grinned, including herself happily into the awkward conversation.

"Oh yes, I remember why today was special" Carlisle smirked, he took a small present out of his jacket and handed it to her. She grinned and opened it excitedly, I had a feeling it was going to be a car. Jasper had been hinting at it when we were shopping for her yesterday. She opened the small box and her face lit up, she hugged Carlisle and I think Edward took her downstairs to show her the actual car. I can't wait till I'm 17 and can learn to drive, I wonder what next year will be like. Will I still be with Jazz? I hope so.

Jasper manoeuvred me over to the sofa and sat me down, sitting down next to me. Bella was perched on the edge, she just smiled down at me. Rose and Emmet were watching the TV, again I felt a little awkward. Nobody's talking, Esmé followed us over and Carlisle disappeared upstairs. "How's school, Tyler?" asked Esmé, it was strange having someone ask about school. Dad never asked and well mom only ever asked before she died,

"It's OK, hoping to eventually blend in soon" I smiled at her, Jasper smiled too. I think he knew what it was like to want to totally disappear from the rest of the world. Esmé seemed to find this amusing but she continued smiling politely,

"Your classes going well?" she asked, school is a rather boring topic but it's better than sitting here pretending I don't feel uncomfortable.

"I hope so" I smiled, which I really did. Although I was still trying my best to not be known as the 'nerd' so I wasn't putting my hand up as much as I used to back home. Esmé sat down next to Rosalie on the sofa.

"Good" she replied, still smiling. I knew she didn't actually care but it was nice for her to at least pretend like she did. "Jasper's been telling me about your art skills" she told me, oh. I didn't know what to say to that, my art has always been a sort of private thing of mine. A skill I didn't usually tell people I had, I don't even think my dad knows I can draw. I only ended up showing Jasper because well, I draw my mom a lot and I have to admit; I've been drawing Jasper a lot too. But I didn't show him those ones.

"They're really good" Jasper added, I think he knew I wasn't keen on talking about them. I wasn't upset that he'd told them but I would have rather he hadn't.

"Thanks" I muttered, Esmé smiled and watched the TV. I sat back, still feeling a little awkward but I just focussed on Jasper and time seemed to go much faster.


End file.
